Patrick, Erica and the red dress
by xKittyPetrovax3
Summary: AU-ish oneshot. Erica Flynn/Patrick Jane pairing Warning: Completely Erica/Patrick oneshot (2 chapters). Don't read if you don't like them together.
1. Chapter 1

**AU-ish oneshot.**

 **Pairing: Erica Flynn/Patrick Jane**

 **Warning: Completely Erica/Patrick oneshot. Don't read if you don't like them together.**

 **I'm a huuge Jisbon fan and I love them together but I just couldn't help myself. I found the sexual atention between theese two apsolutely amazing and I think the writers could have explored that.**

* * *

Whilst Jane was undressing to take a shower, Erica came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her damp hair hanging in curls almost to her breasts. She looked to him a cheeky smile spreading over her face, eyes sparkling.

"Your turn." She stated as she passed him, facing him, very close but never touching. She stopped at a set of drawers, pulled out the second drawer and fished around in it until she found the matching black lingerie she wanted to wear that evening. As she messed around, she felt his eyes on her legs as usual and turned to see he had paused on his way to the shower, eyes fixated on her legs.

"Patrick." She stated her attention staying on her clothing.

"Sorry." He apologised, then pursed his lips. "Hey Erica!" He started. "I can look at you now!" He stated. "I now have rights as your boyfriend." He insisted his face determined and she looked directly to him, smiling.

Erica giggled seeing his expression, hearing his tone of voice. "Of course you can. I am your girlfriend." She reminded him emphasising ' _your girlfriend_ ' and walked off towards the bed looking over her right shoulder to him very seductively. She dropped her lingerie on the bed, let the towel fall to the floor, then stood so she was sideways to Patrick. She elegantly lifted her right foot onto the edge of the bed engaging a stance of her dancing experience. She never told anyone she was trained in dancing because she didn't enjoy dancing other than at night clubs, but years practising as she was growing up had helped tone her body and limbs. She liked the elegance dancing had enabled her with.

It was all about the way she dressed in her lingerie before Patrick, she knew. She could simply dress in her underwear or she could arouse the shit out of Patrick dressing in her underwear. She went for option B. She arched her body as she reached to her toes to put them through the leg of her panties playing with the lace a little. She slowly brought the material partially up her leg letting her fingers feel up her own leg. She straightened her torso and returned her foot to the floor and stepped her left foot into the second hole. She then brought the black lacy thong panties all the way home over her hips feeling herself the entire way up. She arched her hips and looked down upon herself and put the g-string into its correct placed. Felt over her buttocks with her palms and long fingers stretched out. She made them comfortable then looked calmly to Patrick who watched on, letting a sexy smile spread over her face. She reached for her bra and dressed herself in it standing at an angle so he only saw a certain amount of her breast just enough to tease him. She laughed to herself seeing her plans were working just fine. She put her hands into her hair and shook out the curls a bit stretched her torso, giving a little moan of content.

"Geezus Erica. You are such a tease." She heard him comment scratching his head in disbelief. She saw him stroll to the bathroom for a shower shaking his head and grumbling to himself. She giggled having seen he was quite erect. Once she heard the shower water running she followed him into the bathroom and stopped at her vanity. It was the perfect time to dry her hair where she was able to tease him more. The dryer and straightener heating, she commenced to blow dry her hair keeping her ass towards Patrick the entire time so all he saw was her bare buttocks moving about. She tossed her hair over her head and bent over exposing her panty covered crotch in his direction. She straightened back up, continued to dry her hair normally. Once her hair was dry she finished it off by straightening it. By this time Patrick was out of the shower drying himself and admiring her with a very contented look on his face watching as she applied make up.

"Damn sexy watching you do that." He remarked pretending to flick his towel at her ass. She immediately stopped applying make up and looked at him through the mirror quite innocently.

"Oh yeah?" She said in disbelief, causing Patrick to chuckle.

"Oh yeah. You know you are sexy and you have a very nice ass." He commented. "Not that you were trying to point that out before." He stepped up behind her as she stood up straight, and wrapped his arms about her bare waist. She instantly leaned against his naked body and looked to him via the mirror as he did her. "So sexy." He whispered in her ear and looked at her dolled up eyes in the mirror.

"We look good together." She commented softly, observing how square her jaw was compared to his. She put her hand over his holding his fingers.

"We do." He agreed. "You're so small. Tall, but you're small."

Erica smiled pushing her head against his collarbone lovingly. "You're so big. So damn handsome." She murmured in her bedroom voice causing him to moan in response. Via the mirror she could see his body to both sides of her own. Her hips were not as wide as his. "I'm short without shoes." She commented noticing she didn't quite reach his shoulders.

"Not really." He knew she was about 4 to 5 inches shorter than him without heels. He kissed her shoulder and with his palm over her firm stomach moved toward her groin. "My little tease." He muttered with affection.

Erica giggled. "I'm not a tease." She objected biting her lip.

"Of course not. Look at you." He grinned seeing the lip business going on, the dark seductive eyes. "But I bet…" He let his fingers move beneath her panties and down between her legs, his eyes never leaving hers in the mirror. He felt her body tense a second and she took a shallow breathe when the middle finger of his left hand slipped between her lips to her being feeling how wet she was. He moved back to her clitoris he played with for several seconds deciding to torment her some. He released a moan of approval wanting to continue. "Just as I thought Erica!" He concluded making her laugh, and lifted his arm back up to her face close to her lips showing her his wet finger. "You want me." He stated softly as Patrick would.

"Maybe." She responded with her bedroom voice. She took his finger in her mouth and closed her lips around it sucking and teasing his finger with her tongue as she would his cock. Suddenly, Patrick turned Erica around by the shoulder to face him, removing his finger from her mouth to her neck and kissed her open mouth pushing his tongue into her mouth tasting her. He could tease too. Seconds later he pulled away and grinned to her eyes. She wanted more.

"Better finish dressing up baby." He stated and gave her bare ass a playful squeeze. "We're going out." He reminded her and stepped away to prepare himself.

"Tease." Erica accused and turned back to her vanity to finish her make up. "I may lose interest later Patrick." She threatened calmly.

"I doubt that Erica." He smartly replied and moved to his vanity to apply deodorant. He wasn't going to shave. She liked him with a few days of growth. Knew it turned her on. With that part done he moved into the walk in robe to dress. He decided he'd wear a jacket, shirt and dark pants.

Erica joined him minutes later. She dressed in black knee high socks then put on her long black boots. For several minutes she paraded up and down the walk in robe pretending she was making a decision as to what to wear, but did it solely to tease Patrick whilst he dressed in his clothes. He sat on a cane stool to put on his socks and shoes.

"You're not playing a fair game Erica." Patrick commented, holding a shoe, his focus on dressing completely gone. In just her lingerie and boots he was seriously contemplating picking her up and carrying her to their bed, but he knew they didn't have time to fuck around so to speak. They were due to meet the other's down stairs in 10 minutes. Nowhere near enough time to have a good romp with her now.

"Who has been teasing me for days? Huh?" She asked looking to him and imitating his voice she started. "Erica, put on your silk nightie. Drink some more wine Honey. Sit on my lap. Erica, put on your white frilly panties, Erica, wear a thong today. Hug me Erica. Kiss me Erica." She seductively purred and bent over towards his face.

All Patrick saw was cleavage, red lip stick on full lips and beautiful hazel eyes surrounded by huge eyelashes and a gorgeous smile curtained by long dark hair. He groaned helplessly and went to kiss her mouth. He missed.

Erica straightened up, threw the hips forward and with a hand on her hips said with a deep, strong sexy tone. "Luck is running out Patrick Jane." And she swung her hips knowing he liked it.

He groaned in approval. "That is so bad on so many levels." He purred. "Come here Erica. I can't take it any more." He pleaded with a very sexy voice that almost made her crumble.

"Oh yes you can." She stepped away and turned her ass on him again, hearing his moan at the sight of her butt. She smiled to herself hearing him. He was seriously putty in her hands.

"Do you always tease men like this?" He asked.

"What?!" She turned to look at him with a surprised face. "No! Only you." She paused and just moved her leg so the muscles flexed. "I enjoy teasing you." She purred.

"I can see that." He replied admiring her legs that met up with her gorgeous ass. "So no one else has seen teaser Erica?"

She shook her head. "No one. Just you."

"Well, I guess I'm lucky. I'm gonna be chasing tail tonight aren't I." He put his arms about her hips feeling her buttocks as she stepped between his knees. He kissed her stomach just above her belly button, gently sucked her skin. He moved his mouth just above her panties and kissed her there, loving the firmness of buttocks in his hands. "You are so beautiful Erica." He said and felt her hands in his hair. They moved to his face and she bent over to kiss his mouth.

"Patrick." She purred and took a lingering look to his mouth. "I'm going to have your engine running so hot by the end of the night you will not be able to keep your hands off me." She whispered and stepped away.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed and shook it off. "Fuck me! This is so not fair Erica!" He stated and stood to chase her wrapping his arms about her waist and pulling her back to him. She turned about giggling and kissed him quickly. She wiped the lipstick off him as he pulled her groin to his. She could feel he had a semi hard on he was controlling. He kissed her neck and let her go with a laugh. "You naughty girl. Get dressed. We gotta go now!" He reminded them, his eyes not able to leave her as she picked out a red dress and poured herself into it. Deep red, short and tight. She found a jacket to put over it to keep warm and she was ready. She turned to him.

"Is this ok?" She asked.

Jane looked at her from the ground to the top of her head. She had bare legs from knees to mid thighs. He stuttered something she didn't understand.

"Patrick!" She said sharply. "Speak."

He looked to her eyes, "Yes!" He spat out. "Its more than ok." He stated.

Erica grinned. "Cool. Then lets go." She walked to the bathroom, sprayed herself with his favourite perfume and grabbed her lipstick He was still standing there when she returned. She passed him her lipstick he took and looked at, realising she wanted him to pocket it, so he did.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yep. You?"

"I could do with taking you to bed but I can wait." He responded and took her hand. He checked out their appearance in the mirror, grinned at her. "We look ok." He said and led her out of the bedroom by her hand. He escorted her down the stairs listening to the clunk of her boots on the wood floor boards. At the bottom he pulled her close and stood face to face with her, inches from her face, believing no one was downstairs yet. He looked deep in her eyes and touched her face and said clearly to her. "Ok. No fiddling, stand tall, you look absolutely gorgeous and remember… I'm going to make love to you when we come home, like crazy." He kissed her mouth, stood back and stared at her several seconds. She blinked, processing her thoughts.

"I love you too." She replied in as whisper and moved to his right ear. She licked her lips and said so only he could hear. "Just think about what my mouth is gonna do to you tonight." She kissed the side of his neck then stood off her toes and walked ahead of him, her fingers keeping hold of his as he walked behind her.

"You two need a room." Rigsby stated, standing up as Erica walked into the lounge.

"Fine." Jane started. He quickly pulled Erica back to his arms, as she squealed in surprise and started back up the stairs. "Happy to take her back to the room. She's driving me crazy with desire." He stopped messing around and let her go back to the floor ensuring she was steady in the boots.

"Don't encourage him." She ordered, straightening her dress down. "I've just spent the past half hour winding him up." Erica informed him, glancing back to Jane who followed her still holding her hand. "Where's Grace?" She asked.

"She's coming down. You look beautiful Erica." Rigsby commented, checking her out.

"Doesn't she?" Jane replied proudly looking at her.

"Thank you." She smiled to him. "You look quite dashing yourself." She commented seeing him in a good suit. They all turned as Cho, Teresa and Grace all started coming down the stairs. Both the girls wore short dresses with heels, Grace in a chocolate dress and Teresa in purple. Cho was in a grey suit. He held their hands assisting the ladies down the stairs.

"Wow. Ladies." Erica called out. "How gorgeous do you look!" She watched them all come over.

"Look at you Erica! Love the boots." Grace commented and caught the glance shared between Jane and Erica.

"Great boots." Jane added with a secretive smile. He checked his phone.

"I'm sure they are." Grace replied smiling at Erica who raised an eyebrow mischievously.

Jane read the new text. "Car is two minutes away. Lets go wait outside." He dropped Erica's hand so he could lock up the beachside of the house. By the time he returned everyone was standing on the front door step and the town car was pulling up in the driveway. He locked the front door then took Erica's hand catching up with the group at the car.


	2. AN

So i am seriously going out of my mind right now. I've just read a review for the first chapter from some guest and the fact that I can't respond made me very mad. So here's my answer to this guest and all the people who agree.

 **QUOTE: "I think you should delete this from The Mentalist fanfic pages. What you have written has nothing to do with the characters of Patrick Jane and Erica Flynn. It could be just two random characters ... has no place here."**

I'm like "seriously?!" If you have issues with the pairing of my one shot or the things I write feel free not to read or if you want to give me critisism at least don't hide. I have no problem with critisism. No problem at all but why write a comment as a guest then? Why write the comment so I can't answer?

So please if you have any problems with any of my stories and one shots write a comment from **_your_** fanfiction account or send me a message.

 **Or read the short bio first or the title or the warning I wrote at the begining of this one shot.**

 **THE BIO:** **AU-ish oneshot.** **Erica Flynn/Patrick Jane pairing Warning: Completely Erica/Patrick oneshot (2 chapters). Don't read if you don't like them together.**

 **NAME OF THIS ONESHOT:** **Patrick, Erica and the red dress**

 **THE BEGINING:**

 **AU-ish oneshot.**

 **Pairing: Erica Flynn/Patrick Jane**

 **Warning: Completely Erica/Patrick oneshot. Don't read if you don't like them together.**

 **I'm a huuge Jisbon fan and I love them together but I just couldn't help myself. I found the sexual atention between theese two apsolutely amazing and I think the writers could have explored that.**


End file.
